Wrong Number
by AraliaeShade
Summary: What happens when Zoe tries to call her ex and dials the wrong number? Will the man on the other line be a mistake or a match made in heaven? Little fluffy Zax oneshot, total AU, bit OOC, and rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy, Araliae xx
**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much to the people who left prompts in the reviews of HCSC 4. This is my take on the first one which was 'Person A dials the wrong number and accidentally calls Person B. They have a conversation instead of them hanging up and a relationship begins from there.' I just love this prompt so thank you so much to the anon who suggested it. I couldn't wait to start writing!**

 **This may not be what you had in mind but I got a little carried away…**

 **Just to let you know, the ex-boyfriend in this fic isn't based on Nick or Matt as I didn't really watch Casualty then so I have no right to write about them as characters. This is a complete AU, and perhaps a little OOC which I much prefer writing as I can make it super fluffy**

 **As per usual, reviews are greatly appreciated and loved and amazing! Hope you enjoy anon, and anyone else.**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Wrong Number

Zoe was curled up on her sofa, boxes of tissues scattered around her, an ice-cream tub in her hand. She glanced down at her phone for the millionth time that evening. Still nothing. She had been waiting for him to call for days now yet there was no sign of him. She had been sure that their break-up must have just been a misunderstanding, that he would ring her and apologise instantly, begging her to come back. Apparently not. Had she really meant that little to him?

Zoe picked up her phone and punched his number into the keypad. She was going to show him what it was like to mess with Zoe Hanna. Tears of anger and sorrow clouded her eyes but she brushed them aside and held the phone to her ear. The rings were like the ticking of a bomb and boy, was she about to explode. As soon as the rings stopped she began.

"How could you? I trusted you with my heart and you just had to rip it to pieces, didn't you. When I came home and found you with that…that…that woman I was heartbroken, did you even think about that? Did a year mean absolutely nothing to you? How many were there, in that year? How many!?" she screamed down the phone, waiting for an answer. There was a pause at the end of the phone before she heard a slight sigh. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Did you just sigh? Did you just sigh at me?! I asked you a question and I want you to answer me. HOW MANY?" Zoe's voice broke as she shouted the last two words and she couldn't quite stop the tears from falling. Choked sobs escaped the back of her throat and she shook as she cried.

"I'm so, so sorry love, but this is a wrong number," came a voice from the other end. Zoe's sobs suddenly ceased. She had just poured her heart out, something she didn't make a habit of, and it wasn't even her ex at the end of the line. A blush grew over her cheeks as she fought for something to say.

"Hello?" the voice asked, "You still there?"

"Oh my god," Zoe breathed, inhaling deeply as she tried to work out what to do. She couldn't very well just hang up on the poor bloke now that he had listened to her problems. She was still pondering when the man spoke again.

"Would it help if we talked about it?" he asked, and Zoe would have chuckled if not for the situation she was currently in. Under normal circumstances, she would have politely declined and hung up but something drew her to this voice. Perhaps it was his kind voice, the fact he wasn't hanging up or perhaps she was hysterical. Whatever it was she couldn't quite bring herself to give up on this mystery man.

"My name is Max, by the way" he said, still being so kind to her. She tried to wonder how old he was or what he might look like but couldn't do it.

"Zoe," she said, a little more confidently now.

"Okay Zoe, what seems to be the problem?" they both chuckled at that, Zoe becoming more and more at ease.

"Well there was this guy…"

"It always is a guy, isn't it?" Max interrupted before becoming eerily quiet again.

"Well, we were together about a year when, last week, I came home early from work to our flat and found him with…well with another woman. Needless to say, I was devastated and packed up and left straight away," she felt her voice become more hoarse as she spoke, as reminders of what had happened flashed through her mind. She shook them away. Max was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"You shouldn't be upset then. You've done yourself a favour. Gotten rid of another bad one before you find The One. He'll come along sooner than you think, love," Zoe smiled at that, her first genuine smile in days.

"Thanks Max, you've been a real comfort," she said and she meant it, he really had. She heard a huff at the other end of the line.

"Nah, I'm just saying what others have said to me," Max said modestly. Zoe didn't want to stop talking to him but he got in before she did.

"I suppose I should stop talking to a complete stranger now," Max laughed and Zoe reluctantly joined him.

"I suppose so," she replied, disappointed that this had to end so soon. Max was intriguing, funny and just so…kind. Unlike any of the men she had ever had the 'pleasure' of meeting. She wanted to get to know him more. She scolded herself for that thought. He was just a mistake, she wasn't even supposed to be talking to him and…

"Dinner?" Zoe's thoughts were halted by a simple question from the other end of the line. It had been rushed, as if he was embarrassed and again she found herself smiling. She must have taken too long to respond because soon Max was talking again.

"I mean, only if you want to of course, it might be a bit soon but I would love to get to know you more and I don't really know why but I just feel like…"

"Max," Zoe interrupted.

"Zoe?" she could hear the nervousness in his voice and it warmed her heart.

"I feel the same," she said happily, "When are you free?"

"Now?" he asked cheekily, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Zoe could tell he was probably joking but she couldn't help it.

"Okay. Wait, where do you even live?!" she suddenly panicked, this was a phone call and he could live anywhere.

"Really? Now? Actually, why not. And I live in Holby, it's quite a small city but it's nice. You?" Zoe began to laugh at his words.

"You are kidding, right? I live in Holby too!" Zoe was amazed at her incredible luck.

"How about that pub down by the hospital?" he suggested.

"Albies? Sure. 30 minutes?" Zoe winced at how eager she sounded. Luckily, Max was feeling the same.

"See you then. Oh wait, how will I know it's you?" Max asked. Zoe thought for a moment, looking for something that they could use. Her eyes landed on her old pair of hiking boots and she smirked to herself.

"Tie a shoelace round your wrist. I'll do the same. Can't wait." Again she scolded herself for being far too forward.

"Me either," Max replied, the exact same smirk forming in his own features. Zoe hung up and instantly ran to her bedroom to change.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and she was ready. She was proud of herself for getting ready so quickly, even though all she did was throw on her favourite purple dress. Somehow, she just knew Max wouldn't be the type of guy who liked a makeup-caked face. She left hers bare.

Grabbing her coat, she stepped out into the crisp night air. It was only eight, and yet the sky had turned a murky black colour, dotted with thousands of glittering stars. Despite the time, Zoe decided to walk to Albies as it was only a couple of minutes away. She headed off down the street and instantly regretted wearing heels. Her and her trademarks.

Tentatively, Zoe opened the door to Albies and glanced around the room at people's wrists. A few people gave her some strange looks but she ignored them. Not seeing anyone with that fateful sign she began towards the bar. Suddenly a hand was on her arm. She glanced down at it and saw a single shoelace tied around it. The hand pulled her back towards the man and she was quickly enveloped in a hug.

"I've wanted to do this all evening," Max whispered in her ear. At that moment, Zoe noticed how young Max was and how handsome. She didn't care though. Because he had seen her and still, here he was, holding her. She smiled blissfully.

"And I've been wanting to do this." She whispered back as she pulled away slightly and planted her lips on his in a tender kiss. He didn't hesitate to respond and she looped her arms around his neck. Some people were whistling but neither of them could hear a thing but each other's heartbeats.

Eventually they had to pull away as both of them were smiling too much. Zoe kept her arms around Max's neck.

"Maybe he did come along sooner than I thought," she smiled as Max gazed into her eyes in wonder.

"Maybe he did," he replied, grinning ear to ear as he pulled her into another tight embrace.


End file.
